Our Relationship is Like Camp -One Shot -In 3 Parts
by oneartsugar
Summary: Just some hotness between Amy & Sabrina takes place off screen during Season 3 Episode 9 right after the opening scene. Totally Mature Content. Naughty! There are 3 chapters make sure you check out the whole story parts 2 & 3 are where the naughty stuff is!
1. In Amy's bedroom getting frisky -Part 1:

_AN/: This is a little "between the story" one shot. I sort of am intrigued by the Amy/Sabrina storyline (do we have a shipper name for them yet?) and I wanted to give them a sexy love scene with a great deal of fluff. This for sure contains mature content so be aware. This takes place in Season 3 Episode 9 right after the opening scene._

 _Please write reviews & let me know what you think._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the "Faking It" characters only the words I use to talk about them._

**Our Relationship is Like Camp… In-Tents - One Shot**

 **In Amy's bedroom getting frisky –Part I** :  
Amy closes the door after her mother leaves sitting back on the bed with Sabrina. They talk briefly about coming out & Amy sees Sabrina's hesitant look & assumes it is just the struggle of coming out that's working her. She tries her best to reassure her. "Look we can take it slow, maybe just tell my mom & some friends. We don't have to tell your parents until you're ready." Amy holds her hand and looks earnestly in her eyes. "Oh Amy no, it's not, I mean, yes its fine I don't mind telling people & im sure my parents will be ok with it. They are really liberal hippies like everyone else in this crazy magical town, that's not what's giving me trouble." Sabrina says not sure if she really wants to continue. "Oh well ok what's up then I just saw you were maybe uncomfortable, is it Karma cause I swear I'll..." But Sabrina cut her off, "no it's not, well she is a bit of a pain but it's not her." Sabrina stops. "Oh ok is it us are we not ready or like um worth coming out for?"

Sabrina's head snaps up, "No, No Amy no we are well I hope we are solid. I mean I know it's only been a couple of days but we've known each other for ever and I just feel like this is right, like really & truly right..." This time it's Amy who cuts her off, "oh wow, I mean..." Amy kisses her hard the two start making out again. "Sabrina you are amazing," a few more deep passionate kisses, "I really just, I'm so happy." They pull away slightly & Sabrina just visibly melts while looking at Amy. She shakes her head and says, "Nothing, no, nothing's wrong. Yes let's tell your mother, mine, Karma, the whole school!" They kiss again and Amy says slyly, "You know we don't have to tell my mom tonight, you could just stay over & we could tell her tomorrow or even this weekend at the party."

Sabrina raised her right eyebrow, cocked her head slightly and says, "Why miss Raudenfeld are you trying to get me in your bed?" Amy shyly gushes, "I mean no it doesn't have to be like that, I um I just thought we could do one last sleep over before mom bans them & that we could, like just be together all night." Sabrina grabs Amy's hand, "I was kidding of course I wanna stay the night with you and…" she leans closer, "...perhaps do more than just making out too. What do you think?" Sabrina lays back on the bed patting it for Amy to lay down too. "Oh yes please!" Silently she says 'oh yes all my camp dreams are coming true!' & mentally high fives herself.

As she lays down she looks at Sabrina and has an idea, "What if we turned my room into our bunkhouse from camp when we all made that giant fort!" Sabrina's eyes lit up the two girls kiss hard & leap up to grab all the blankets and sheets they could from the linen closets. After about an hour & 4 cups of cocoa Amy's mother insisted they drank after hearing the news that Sabrina would be staying & that they were creating a fort; the room was finally ready. The girls said goodnight to Amy's mom leaving her heading to her bedroom with a glass of red wine & headed back to Amy's room.


	2. In Amy's bedroom getting frisky -Part 2:

_AN/: This is a little "between the story" one shot. I sort of am intrigued by the Amy/Sabrina storyline (do we have a shipper name for them yet?) and I wanted to give them a sexy love scene with a great deal of fluff. This for sure contains mature content so be aware. This takes place in Season 3 Episode 9 right after the opening scene._

 _Please write reviews & let me know what you think._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the "Faking It" characters only the words I use to talk about them._

**Our Relationship is Like Camp… In-Tents - One Shot**

 **In Amy's bedroom getting frisky** **-Part 2** :  
The walls were completely covered & the bed looked like a giant tepee or exotic desert tent with scarves that were mostly former birthdays & solstice celebrations gifts from Karma's mom. They turned off the main lights and left only blue Christmas lights on giving an amazing glow in the room along with the bright full moon light. They both kneeled on the floor that was covered in cushions and slowly moved towards each other. As they kissed they both felt electrified ready for what was to come next. Amy slowly unbuttoned Sabrina's shirt and checked in with her to see if it was ok to proceed, Sabrina showed her approval by kissing Amy's face all over ending with her lips and pushed her tongue inside her while placing her hand in her hair gently. Sabrina slipped out of her shirt and Amy pulled hers off, the two unhook each other's bras and remove them as well. Amy leaned down gently and kissed Sabrina's breasts while a shiver ran up Sabrina's spine. Amy looked at her, "Are you ok?" she asked wanting to be sure everything was a go. "Yes, oh god yes I'm fine, but maybe just a little cold," Sabrina said gesturing to her hard nipple. Sabrina then looked down & noticed that Amy appeared just as cold as hers, "can we go to your bed now?" Amy laughed at little too loud then covered her mouth a bit and grabbed hold of Sabrina's hand, "Yes babe yes."

The two removed the rest of their clothing not being able to take their eyes off of each other's bodies, but neither one felt uncomfortable or ashamed to have the other openly stare at their features. Amy thought, "This is amazing, she's amazing holy shit I might be really falling for her." Sabrina looked Amy's body up and down & noticed how attracted she was to not just Amy but to Amy's body, her breasts, her shoulders, her stomach, her thighs and as she looked she wanted to see more of her, to see her and touch her. She wanted her inside of her, around her, on top of her, and she wanted to be all of those things to Amy. She licked slightly at her lips she couldn't help it, it was a hunger movement, a devouring motion. Like real need had bubbled up inside her and she had to express it somehow, had to physically react to the desire she now had.

Years of her life suddenly clicked like watch gears into place, she knew why she disliked Karma so much, why she always wanted to be near Amy why she would do or say anything to get this close to her & even closer. She was in love with Amy & maybe had been since they were at camp together, only she just didn't know what the feeling was so until now right now she couldn't place it. But now she knew & it was exhilarating and terrifying. Terrifying in part because of her lie about Evan her boyfriend whom she hasn't really thought about at all since being with Amy. But also because she was in love, with Amy her friend and a girl and it scared her the depth of her love already. She pushed the terrifying part down quickly & let the exhilaration wash over her as she slipped under the covers with Amy embracing tightly. Feeling this rush of lust, love and desire fill her up totally.

Sabrina breathed into Amy's arms & allowed herself to be held for as long as she dared & then whispered to Amy, "Amy I don't think I know what to do, I mean I think I need you to take the lead." Amy whispers back, "babe we don't have to do anything if you're unsure..." Sabrina broke in with a slightly full voiced, "No" then quieted back down, "no I want this dear god my whole body wants this & you, you most of all. I just feel like I'm not sure what comes next." Amy smiled raised up slightly and climbed on top of Sabrina and said, "Well Sabrina you do, you come next." Amy smiled wryly and slide down the sheets kissing and licking down Sabrina's stomach while Sabrina writhed under her. Sabrina could only give in and be open to what was happening. When Amy reached her already wet center she pushed back the covers gently and pushed up Sabrina's legs to bring her mouth in closer contact and began to gingerly lick at the dark haired girl's delicious pussy.

Sabrina let out a soft barely audible moan and began to ride Amy's pulsating tongue that started a rhythmic pace to get things going. Amy pushed deeper into Sabrina bringing up two fingers to slowly slide inside her. Sabrina slightly under prepared for that sensation bucked at the pleasure it sent through her body knocking Amy back a bit. This momentary disconnect from Sabrina's clit made the dark haired girl come down hard on the fingers inside of her indicating it was what she wanted now. So Amy pulled back up to lay her already wet lips onto Sabrina's hungry mouth while driving her fingers even deeper into her lover's body. Sabrina moaned begged for Amy's mouth to be on hers & Amy kissed her partly because she wanted to be kissing this lovely beauty in her bed but also because she needed to stop her slightly loud moaning so Amy's mom would not walk in on this.

The two started grinding Amy draped partially on Sabrina's leg rubbing against her letting her wetness mark her leg. Sabrina grinded hard against Amy's fingers that circulated her vagina in an oval beaconing movement. The feeling was overwhelming and all Sabrina wanted at the same time so she bucked her hips to add to the movement while Amy steadily twisted and moved her fingers deeper inside her. Sabrina could feel her walls tighten could feel the urge of release speeding towards her and just as she thought she could take no more she felt it, the silvery fluttery release that broke upon her over & over as Amy kept the movement and pressure up not letting her rest until she came over & over again. When Sabrina had thought she was finished Amy moved her fingers ever so slightly and Sabrina started to come again. It happened over & over until something unexpected happened for Sabrina she came so hard that she actually let forth a "fuck yes" that could not hold back. It came as out of her as she felt an intense rush of heat & cold, of fire and ice, of vibration that surged through her whole body in a way that had never ever happened to her before and she had to vocalize it. Loudly too.

Amy quickly covered her mouth but the two let out a few giggles and waited to hear if there was any movement from Amy's Mom's room down the hall. Blissfully Ms. Raudenfeld was having a good night's sleep with wine, earplugs and an eye mask & could not hear the girls over her womb machine anyway.


	3. In Amy's bedroom getting frisky -Part 3:

_AN/: This is a little "between the story" one shot. I sort of am intrigued by the Amy/Sabrina storyline (do we have a shipper name for them yet?) and I wanted to give them a sexy love scene with a great deal of fluff. This for sure contains mature content so be aware. This takes place in Season 3 Episode 9 right after the opening scene._

 _Please write reviews & let me know what you think._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the "Faking It" characters only the words I use to talk about them._

**Our Relationship is Like Camp… In-Tents - One Shot**

 **In Amy's bedroom getting frisky** **-Part 3** :  
After a few mins the two girls relaxed realizing that there was no cause for alarm. Amy slid off of Sabrina & lay on her stomach with her head turned to face Sabrina's beautiful face & her legs bent at the knee and stuck up in the air. Sabrina had to catch her breath & try to see clearly after all those orgasm. She turned on her side to face Amy running her finger down her back & rested her hand on her ass cupping & gently rubbing it. Amy was on fire from Sabrina's touch and still really wet from grinding against her leg, she arched her back slightly to show she loved being touched and Sabrina leaned in for a few heated kisses. Her hand wandered down from Amy's ass to her thighs and then she moved her hands between Amy's legs and found her slit. It was wet and inviting with a pulse of desire and Sabrina knew what she wanted to do. She rubbed her thumb all around coating herself in Amy's juices & then gently inserted her thumb into Amy while wrapping her finger around her front to rest on top of her pubic hair just above her clit hood putting a slight amount of pressure on that area.

Her hand was folded with her thumb on top but inside of Amy able to move freely around in circles or to stroke Amy's G-spot deliciously or to apply pressure. This sent Amy into instant ripples of orgasm & she bucked & writhed hard under the beaconing movements Sabrina was performing with just her thumb. Amy started to grind down on it pushing & thrusting as much as she could while orgasm after orgasm surged through her. Sometime Sabrina would fold her hand together creating pressure & Amy would tighten her vaginal muscles and orgasm from that alone like a wave of shaking movements, stops and starts. Sometimes they would kiss while Sabrina's wonderings inside Amy would build and build to a crashing release that caused Amy immense pleasure & other times they would just stare into each other's eyes as she focused on the pressure she and Sabrina created exploding into yet another orgasm. It wasn't until Amy had a cramp in her leg that they stopped this repetitive action of pleasure & both turned to just hold each other. Amy with her arms around Sabrina and Sabrina tucked into her gently kissing & whispering into her neck & ears.

Amy said, "Wow how, um how did you um know to do that?" She said not wanted to ruin the moment but being amazed by Sabrina's skills! "Well, I um, just I um had that done to me before...and I just thought you might like it too? I dunno did you? I mean you certainly seemed to like it, right?" Sabrina knew this topic was slightly dangerous and did not want to talk about Evan or anything they'd done before, but that's where she got the inspiration from. The one time he'd surprised her with actually caring if she came or not. She had wanted to make Amy happy & she remembered this had really worked for her so she thought that maybe it could work for Amy & just went with it. "Oh yes babe that was well out of this world good, I mean wow. Just like oh my god...yes. Was it ok with you, I mean when I was, did you I mean, this wasn't too weird or too much or something." Sabrina quitted her with a kiss and looked her in the eyes and melted, all of the feelings she had before they had sex came flooding back to her & came out in the form of an, "I love you Amy."

Shocked at what she just said Amy kissed her and whispered softly "me too, I love you too." Sabrina's heart exploded and they both kissed and gripped each other tighter. Nothing more needed to be said Sabrina thought, she would tell Amy about Evan tomorrow and break things off with him & be with Amy because THEY were in love. Tonight she figured out who she was and what she wanted, tonight she let go and let Amy in, in more ways than one, but really let herself be free and admit her feelings for Amy. And Amy had reciprocated them! She was on cloud 9 & didn't want to come down. She knew she had to tell her about Evan, but she also knew it would be ok if she could do it before Karma somehow tried to ruin this…again she pushed all of that terrifying thoughts down & just focused on the fact that Amy loved her & she loved Amy. Amy lay there thinking, "Finally! Finally I have someone of my own, I'm free from this doomed love for Karma and I have this beautiful woman who is a best friend but actually wants me the way I want her. She loves me like for real loves me and I love her. Maybe now I can get some sleep instead of dreaming dreams I can't have." Amy smiled kissed the top of Sabrina's head and held her as close as she could. The two fell asleep holding each other peacefully, contented knowing they had something good that could only grow.


End file.
